


windows to the soul

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eyes, F/M, Fluff, Shmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I believe it.  Every time I look into your eyes, I feel it in my soul, no matter what you're feeling."





	windows to the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joym13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joym13/gifts).



> Date Written: 26 February 2019  
> Word Count: 874  
> Written for:[](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/) **fluffbingo** 1st quarter 2019  
> Recipient: joym13  
> Prompt: eyes  
> Summary: "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I believe it. Every time I look into your eyes, I feel it in my soul, no matter what you're feeling."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU where Robin didn't die. That's really all you need to know.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself with this one. I'd actually initially considered doing a piece of Regina waxing poetic about Robin's eyes, but then I remembered a couple different discussions I've had with people about how "boring" brown eyes are. I don't agree with that, and I know Robin wouldn't. And that's how this fic was born. It is shmoopy af, and I love it. LOL I had the mental image of Lana's eyes in that close up shot that Craig did in July of last year while I was writing this.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Nan and Anam for the beta job! Y'all are aces!

"You're doing it again, Robin."

"I am?"

She glances over at him, a fond smile on her face. "Yes, you know you are."

The smug grin on his face pulls out those dimples she loves so much, crinkling his eyes. "And what is it exactly am I doing, milady?" He punctuates his question by licking his lips and biting down on the tip of his tongue briefly. The flash of mischief in his eyes is her main indication that he knows _exactly_ what he's doing.

"Robin William Locksley, are you kidding me?"

His grin grows wider, tongue peeking out even more. "I'm quite serious, milady. I've no idea what it is you're talking about."

She places the bookmark in her book and sets it aside before turning to face him fully. "Yes, you do, but I'll play along because you clearly are in a mood and want me to say it." His lips part to speak, but she presses a finger to them, silencing him. "You were staring at me again. It made it very difficult for me to concentrate on my book."

"Oh, that." He bites his bottom lip and offers a shrug. "I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful."

"Robin…"

"No, hear me out. I was working on that da Vinci book you mentioned, and I find his work fascinating, I do. But you shifted and made this little noise that sounded like pain, so I glanced over to make sure you were all right." He licks his lips briefly and reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "You just looked so beautiful."

She chuckles at that. "You said that already."

"You really don't understand what I'm saying, do you?" She would argue, but he continues before she gets the chance. "You, love, are absolutely stunning in every way, particularly when you feel absolutely safe and comfortable. I cannot seem to get enough of watching you when you relax like this. There's this serenity that exudes from your pores. If I feel anxious about anything, just spending a few moments with you, like this, is enough to ease the worst of it until I can better deal with the issue. It's always been like this."

She can feel the blush heating up her skin. "I--" Her words are cut off when he leans in to brush a soft kiss to her lips, nibbling at her bottom lip briefly.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," he murmurs, pulling back from the kiss to rest his forehead against hers.

"No, I don't. They're just dark brown, nothing spectacular."

"That's where you're wrong, love. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know about your emotional state, did you know that? You may see just dark brown eyes when you look in the mirror, but I see a piece of liquid dark chocolate that darkens when you're angry or aroused because your pupils dilate. When you feel frightened or uncertain, they go lighter like milk chocolate because your pupils contract. And when you're happy, truly happy and at peace, they turn this beautiful shade of burnt cinnamon with the tiniest flecks of gold and green. They do that in the sunlight, too, any light really. I swear I saw flecks of blue once, but it was only once, and I haven't been able to recreate the circumstances to verify it." She feels the sting of tears at his words, but can't speak. "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and I believe it. Every time I look into your eyes, I feel it in my soul, no matter what you're feeling."

A soft sob bubbles up past her lips at his words and her eyes drift shut, a tear slipping down her cheek to leave a faint black streak in its wake. Nearly a year together and she still gets choked up whenever he reminds her of her inner beauty and how it apparently infuses her entire life. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Robin," she finally whispers, leaning into the hand cupping her cheek.

"Yes, you do, love," he replies just as softly, thumb stroking her cheek. "You are an incredible woman and you deserve to be loved and cherished and treated with respect and dignity. I know you don't feel that way, but that's what I'm here for. When you're unsure, you have me to lean on for support. If you're doing something stupid or dangerous, you have me to tell you how wrong it is. If you feel alone, you only need look at me to know that you are never truly alone." His other hand shifts to take hers, settling it first over her heart, then over his. "You're in my heart and I'm in yours, just as the boys are, and all of the people who consider you a friend and family. You are never alone, Regina."

"I know." She isn't sure if she actually says the words or only thinks them, not until Robin shifts to kiss her sweetly. She feels the love without question, feels safe and happy with him, like she always does.

A small part of her wonders what color her eyes are right now.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Source: [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/p/BkyQ42Pgs-Q/) via [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LParrillaNews_/status/1014396522056822784)


End file.
